The Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is an NCI Designated Comprehensive Cancer Center committed to the conduct of laboratory, clinical, and translational research relevant to cancer education, prevention, diagnosis and treatment. CINJ and our participation in ECOG have grown steadily since CINJ's recent inception, and we are committing even greater resources to ECOG in accrual (3year accrual of 284 and 434 follow-up), committee participation (17 committee participations), protocol leadership (7 active and 1 submitted study), and publications (23). CINJ also recently received approval as an ECOG Prevention Center, and as a member of the ECOG Symptom Management Consortium. Several of the CINJ investigators already received approval for NCI-funded ECOG correlative studies grants. Based on the continued growth of our patient base (>4000 new cases/year), the growth of our Affiliate Network (18 hospitals with >14,000 new cases), and our commitment to ECOG accrual in multiple disease areas, we expect our accrual, our scientific and our administrative roles to continue to grow. CINJ is thus positioned to become one of the larger main member contributors to the group. We propose to use this grant to: 1) continue our representation on ECOG disease oriented, administrative, and modality committees; 2) design and participate actively in new multi-modality studies; 3) offer peer reviewed, funded institutional laboratories as potential resources for group science; 4) monitor patient entry, protocol compliance, and data quality; 5) submit complete data forms in a timely manner, 6) continue development of pilot studies at the CINJ in collaboration with other ECOG members ; and 7) enhance interaction between the our basic science laboratories and the group's clinical trials program.